wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Outlet
__NOEDITSECTION__ this is why hivewings are red beetlewing glasses-maker idk what "format" i'm doing at this point but I think it looks okay Philocaly: a love of beauty Appearance Moonlight dances on the surface of a frozen lake. A small shape makes beautiful carvings out of the ice with her green talons. She sighs after finishing her carving. The BeetleWing falls down in exhaustion. One thousand fireflies looking for a place to stay circle around, and look worried. The fireflies look at the BeetleWing, and flash their lights. "Hello? Are you okay?" The BeetleWing arises and looks at the fireflies. "I am fine. But I don't feel well." She answers coldly, like sharp icicles. The fireflies dance around again. "What happened? It might be weird if fireflies asked, but if a dragon asked, you would answer. Right?" The BeetleWing moved into the moonlight, releasing her full colors. Her main scales are a pretty maroon, with her underbelly and armored scales on her back being pink. Yellow eyes pierced through the night, and green horns swirled. One on her nose, one in the middle of her face, and two on her head. Yellow spikes followed, ending at the tip of her tail. Her magnificent yellow and red wings were spread. Both pairs were long and slender, unlike normal BeetleWings, with one pair of huge wings and one pair of smaller ones. Antennae and a scar on her snout are small details, as well as the freckles of white mist that dapple her scales like sprayed snow. She looked down at her drawing of ice, and her expression looked as if she wanted to destroy it. Her talons formed into fists. She punched the delicate ice. It shattered like a mirror. The fireflies looked at her in fear. "What is your name? What is happening?" They cried out. The maroon BeetleWing looked at them. "Just my normal sketchy ice painting for the night. Gotta practice my skills. Glasses are hard to make. I have to be careful," Her yellow eyes glittered in kindness. "Well, if you really want my name, I can tell you. Spread it to the other dragons here." The fireflies looked at each other. This dragon was strange. Why spread the name around? Fame? To be noticed? Love? As if the dragon had read their mind, she sighed and said, "It's so I can see the beauty of our kind. Anyways, my name is Outlet. Call me Out if you want. Have I mentioned that it's weird talking to fireflies? Anyways, who are you?" The fireflies circled around her head, and it made Outlet look like she wore a cone of suns. "We are fireflies. I mean, isn't it obvious? We like the dragons here, and we discuss their fates. Talk to them, too." The fireflies stopped, and hovered over the shards of ice. "Anyways, would you like to talk for a bit?" Outlet nodded. Personality As the fireflies spoke to Outlet, they could see her personality shining through her voice and sparkling in her yellow eyes. Outlet seemed quite kind and calm. Occasional tints of worry would sneak in her voice, but she was very optimistic overall. "Well, I love seeing the beauty of our kind. Everyone looks so colorful. Yellow and orange, blue and purple! Everyone here looks so pretty! Shimmering wings and gradients galore!" Outlet exclaimed. The fireflies looked at her pink and red scales. "But you're colorful too." Outlet looked at them. "Nobody else in my tribe is red or pink. I am." She looks away, looking gloomy. "So you're unique! If nobody else is like you!" The fireflies said. Outlet sighed. "Everyone doesn't really like it." The fireflies looked at her. "Why?" They asked. Outlet responded, "They just don't." History Outlet looked at the fireflies. "I grew up normally. Normal parents, one sibling who I got along with, but I was the only one that was red. Orange, yellow, and green, but no red. We lived in a small home, where there wasn't a lot of room." "Some dragons at school teased me about my scales. Maybe I had too much blood. Maybe I dyed my scales with blood. Or I was just a weirdo with red scales. I felt strange. Maybe I wasn't beautiful." The fireflies blinked. "You are beautiful!" However, Outlet went on. "I guess everyone else was. As I finished school, I had to get glasses. I added things to them and made some fake ones for my sibling. Then, I became an optician. I was happy. I could make glasses, just like the dragon who did mine does." The fireflies listened as she went on. "I was a good optician. Every day, I saw beautiful customers. Blue scales, fading to gray. Or yellow and blue. I admired them. I loved their beauty." Abilities Trivia Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Deceased Characters Category:HiveWings